underhellmodfandomcom-20200223-history
Bryan Johnson
' ''"So jake huh? My name's Bryan." '''Bryan Johnson is character in Underhell. A part of the A.R.C. Security Team. Among the A.R.C. Security Team, Bryan appears as the comedic and caring personality of the team. Biography Background Not much is known about Bryan's past except that he and Junior served as US Army Rangers for an unknown period of time before the events of Underhell. Appearances Chapter One: Welcome to Underhell Bryan is first seen approaching Jake Hawkfield and his escort and takes over. On the way to the warden's office Bryan reveals to Jake that alot of the personnel are getting sick and some died. Bryan goes in the office first, and after a short talk, Jake is next. The Warden speaks with Jake and the latter heads back to the canteen with Bryan. Gallery Bryan has a Photo Gallery. Relationships Alexander Johnson Bryan's brother is Junior, but not much is known about their relationship. Bryan seems to care a lot about his brother, though, as shown when Junior is laying on the couch in the safe room (Apparently wounded) and Bryan says "no one shoots at my little brother and gets away with it" and wants to buy "who the fuck" saved Junior a beer. They occasionally fight however. Jake Hawkfield Jake meets Bryan on his second day at A.R.C. and the latter befriends him. On the way to the warden's office, Bryan warns Jake about the fact that people are sick and dying in the facility. Matthew Porter Quotes *"So what? What about getting out of here?" *"Shut up! Save your breath and run!" *"Open up you piece of shit!" *"You heard the man, let's try to find the Southern Core access" *"Who's shootin?! You're shooting! I'm not shooting, ya'll started shootin!" *"What the fuck happend man?! I went down there on my own! You know, not tellin' you so you wouldn't follow me- This happens? What the fuck did I do wrong man?!" *"Junior! Get the elevator now!" *"Shut up...Shut up just...Just let me think, shut up!" *"Nothin' Terry, I got this man, It's all good!" *"I don't know what the hell happend to those soldiers out there, but I'd buy whoever the fuck did that a beer man...No one shoots at my little brother and gets away with it!" *"Have you ever seen a crazy dude eating another crazy dude?..Fuckin' vampires. *"So the new guy, huh?...Come on lets go see the grim reaper." *"Shit man, even my grandmama...Rest her soul...Had a goddamn plasma screen tv." *"No Shit?...Well congratu-fuckin'-lations the first smart thing to come out of your mouth today!" *"Merry fuckin' christmas everybody!" Trivia *His subtitle text color is orange. *Often times in the trailers Bryan is seen with a SPAS-12 Shotgun, it appears to be his weapon of choice. A common gesture of Bryan is to rest the Shotgun onto his right shoulder. *Bryan seems to be very jumpy and short-tempered and tends to swear a lot, especially in the trailer. *Bryan appears to follow orders at will and without question. *In certain situations, Bryan assumes command and gives out rational orders. *Bryan (Along with Junior and Hermit) is voiced by Underhell's music composer, Tom Stoffel. *Bryan is one of the first two of the A.R.C. security Jake meets before the incident, the second being Matthew. Category:Character's Category:NPCs Category:Allies Category:Male Category:Major Characters Category:Underhell Category:Humans Category:Unreleased